


Bo jestem zagubiony w nowym świecie

by Shiruslayer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: O tym dlaczego Kapitan wybrał Bucky'ego.





	Bo jestem zagubiony w nowym świecie

Dlaczego wybrałem Ciebie?

Bo jestem zagubiony w nowym świecie. Wszystko dzieje się za szybko, ludzie wciąż prą przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na to co ich otacza. Szybciej, więcej, bardziej - dewiza XXI wieku. Staram się odnaleźć fragmenty tamtej rzeczywistości, ale dostrzegam je tylko gdy jesteś obok. Bo dla ciebie lojalność, honor i dane słowo, nie są martwymi wartościami. Gloryfikujesz je, zupełnie tak jak ja, piastujesz i nie pozwalasz im umrzeć.

Jesteś jedyną osobą przy której mogę wypowiedzieć każdą swoją myśl. Nie muszę ważyć słów, bo nie mam potrzeby, aby coś przed tobą ukrywać. Dlatego też ty znasz tego zupełnie innego mnie. Drugą stronę medalu, tą bardziej rozdygotaną, przestraszoną i wiotką. Pokazuje to tylko i wyłącznie tobie. Bo na co dzień jestem tym silnym, odważnym, a przy tobie, wreszcie, myślę, że przecież nie zawsze muszę.

Nie potrafię nawet określić co najbardziej mnie w tym uspokaja, ale nawet inaczej oddycham, gdy jesteś przy mnie. Ja jestem sobą, a ty też wychodzisz ze swojej skorupy. Nikt inny nas takimi nie widział, to bardziej intymne niż leżenie przy sobie nago. Rozbieramy się przed sobą, aż do duszy. Na podłogę spadają zmięte niedomówienia, które walają się gdzieś wśród codziennych masek, odsunięte stopą na bok. I to nie nawet nie jest kontakt fizyczny, bo Ty dotykasz mnie inaczej. Spojrzeniem, uśmiechem, a przede wszystkim słowem. Obejmujesz moje serce cichym, uspokajającym głosem, jakbyś trzymał je w dłoniach, jednocześnie będąc w pełni świadomości mnie całego. Jestem spokojny, bo już zrozumieliśmy się na wskroś, nauczyliśmy się siebie na każdej płaszczyźnie.

Dlatego, Buck.

 


End file.
